


Hold Me In The Street

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: This is set in the same universe as my other badboy!blaine fics and for the weekly klaine prompt Secret Love Song.





	Hold Me In The Street

Kurt was watching Blaine grab his books from his locker. They had been dating for six weeks and watching his boyfriend - something he hadn't called Blaine in person, only in his head - had been using up most of his time. His boyfriend was wearing a tight white polo under his black denim jacket and was looking pretty lovely. Blaine caught him looking and smiled. He looked around and, after assuring no one was watching them, winked at him.   
Kurt turned to his own locker and opened it, tried to ignore the blush spreading down the back of his neck and reached for his books from the top shelf. He also tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach that ached every time Blaine pretended there was nothing going on between them. It was understandable; they hadn't been seeing each other for long, and McKinley - and the world in general - weren't known for being gay-friendly. But the 'just friends' lie did sting, and it Kurt took a lot of effort to not pressure Blaine.  
Blaine, despite the confidence he tried to make others believe, cared deeply about what the people around him thought. He kept people he didn't know at arm's length with his 'fuck everyone' attitude, and never, never let anyone see him without his guard up, because he would rather they think of him as rude, as arrogant, as cold, than weak. That guard had shattered when he met Kurt. In a few short weeks, he had got to know the root of Blaine and, when you crack through the layers of ice and shame at Blaine's shell, it turns out Blaine's full of surprises.  
In a perfect world, of course, neither of them would feel any shame.  
This, of course, wasn't a perfect world.  
Kurt shut his locker and, turning away from his boyfriend, began his walk to his English class. His hand was swinging loosely at his side until he felt a palm slip into his. He flinched slightly at first, a reflex from walking these hallways for too long, but when he saw Blaine next to him, he relaxed. Blaine's shoulders were hunched, his walk stiff, and his eyes were darting around. Clearly, he was nervous. Kurt swiped his thumb over the back of Blaine's sweaty hand.  
"What happened to not wanting to draw attention?"  
"Shut up," Blaine said, but the hard lines in his anxious face softened.  
"What if someone says something?"  
"Let them try," he said, and his rigid stature relaxed, a challenge to anyone with a problem.  
"What -"  
"Just hold my hand, Kurt," he sighed, smiling and shuffling closer.  
Blaine's full of surprises.


End file.
